In a small fishing boat used for trolling, there is typically a principal motor for general propulsion of the boat, often mounted at the stern or rear portion of the boat, and a smaller motor for propulsion of the boat during trolling. The trolling motor is typically mounted at or near the bow or front portion of the boat. A fisherman or other person operating the principal motor normally sits near the rear of the boat to control the operation of the principal motor. The trolling motor typically is controllable by a remote controller such as a foot switch, which can be located so that an operator sitting near the rear of the boat can also control the trolling motor so as to move the boat in a desired direction while trolling. In typical arrangements, however, the view of the trolling motor by an operator sitting near the rear of the boat is often obstructed by a fisherman near the front of the boat, either standing or sitting near the bow. Even if there is no person near the front of the boat, a chair or seat, or other structure, can obstruct the view of the trolling motor so that an operator cannot easily determine which direction the propulsion of the trolling motor is oriented. It will be appreciated that there is need for an improved way for a remote operator to determine the orientation of the direction of propulsion of such trolling motor. The present invention provides improvements that address limitations associated with the prior art efforts to address this difficulty.